Flashbacks, war, and changes
by nemoney
Summary: War is on the loose. The leaf is in chaos. Changes are happening, about time too, people are a mess. Narutoxhinata through flashbacks. M for safety


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, I am not insanely rich, i do this for fun and in my spare time.

Naruto, age 23, occupation ANBU, in the last year he has completed 24 S class suicide missions, unharmed. Of the 24 missions, 23 of them were completed in the last month.

"Why is he doing this?" Asked a slightly annoyed Kakashi while dragging an unconscious Naruto.

"I don't know, he won't open up to anyone or anything" Jiraiya replied, his tone so empty of emotion that if you had heard him you would swear he knew everything and thought everything was boring. This was most likely the reason Kakashi asked him. Jiraiya hadn't always been like this, no, the reason he acted this way was because his number one student was in the gutter. "But I think I know the reason" he added.

"Hm?" The silver haired ex- ANBU captain mumbled, trying to be less obvious that he was so worried.

"Kakashi, you and I both know a war is going on. Sure it's been hush hush, but the fact is, people are dieing. Civilians are questioning authority, they're on the edge of their seats, they don't know whats going on. We do, we know the Sound is growing, we know whose leading them, and we know that Sasuke is still alive and sulking. What we didn't know, is how close Naruto was to her."

"It's just one friend, he should get over it so he can protect his remaining friends. War is raging, deaths will be handled and dealt with."

"Don't be a hypocrite, think of Obito, I know why your late all the time, even to this day."

"I still fight, what Naruto's doing is just making a death wish"

"Thats all he knows, his guilt has risen to a point where sub consciously, he wants do die."

/Earlier that night/

"_Hey granny? Wanna have a drinking contest?" Naruto said, hiding his true emotions with that fake smile he had always been notorious for._

"_You think you can beat me? I've been drinking for over 30 years, you've been drinking for a little over 4." Tsunade replied while adding a fist for calling her granny._

_Naruto snickered "Well if you're scared, I can always get Neji. Although he's not much fun since he can't handle his liquor" A few months ago, Tenten had died while protecting him from hundreds of kunai, Neji had been using his heavenly spin a few too many times. Tenten courageously, and skillfully, threw 3 shuriken for every 1 kunai. Right before they struck home, the enemy shadow cloned his kunai,and so, Tenten, already standing in front of a panting Neji, took nearly 500 kunai, Neji suffered minor injures but they were enough to make him feint and enough to make the enemy think he had died. When Neji awoke in the hospital, he asked about Tenten, he nearly cried when they told him she wasn't even recognizable by the time they had gotten to her. Neji ran into the deepest part of the forest, and did something no Hyuuga should do, he cried._

"_Fine, lets go to Ichiraku's." When the war started, no one had time for ramen anymore, everyone wanted a drink and someone to talk to, so they could lay off their stress. So, Ichiraku's went from a little known restaurant, to a busy and bustling pub._

_Naruto and Tsunade drank away, first one bottle of Sake, then two, then nine, etc... Pretty soon, they were both surrounded by bottles, both blushing from all the alcohol they had drunk. Tsunade suddenly looked thoughtful._

"_Hey, Naruto, what woulda appen __hiccup if you made some shado clonesh and make dem pash out from de Sakeh den poof tem so you get all der Sakeh's in one shecon?" Tsunade, with a drunk and seducing smile appearing, asked._

"_Heheheaha hiccup I et i'da be mawr drank den you!" Naruto slushed out, obviously already more drunk than Tsunade. Almost immediately, he did exactly what she asked. He made twenty shadow clones and made them start drinking everything in sight. Pretty soon, they were all passed out._

"_Now wach dis grannee, ima set a wecord hiccup" He made the hand seals to release his clones. As soon as the smoke cleared, Naruto was already passed out. Tsunade looked down, feeling something on her chest, and she saw Naruto passed out on her breasts. Normally she would beat the crap out of him and then beat the crap out of Jiraiya for making him a pervert. Too bad she was too drunk to care._

"_Oh shun ohf ah" And so, the great Godaime of Konoha passed out, with a 23 year old in between her breasts. Oh what a sight that was to the many ninjas in the bar. When Jiraiya walked in and saw Naruto in a certain spot, he was about to praise him as a God until he realized. He was passed out, then he saw that Tsunade had her head tilted back, already in her little Sake land. Jiraiya noticed Kakashi not too far away and motioned for him to come and help him with the two._

_/Present/_

"You know, Jiraiya-sama, I thought about suicide when Obito died, but then I realized it was pointless to mope around and now look at me. I'm one of the most recognized ninjas in the world. Naruto used to mope about being hated and then he became a clown. Perhaps he'll get over her, and then, well... lets hope he dedicates his life to stopping Sasuke before he takes another one of his friends."

"It's all my fault, I should have known that he and Hinata were that close. If I could go back in time, I would switch places with her."

And so, two of the most famous ninjas in the world walked on. Both dragging two of the most powerful ninjas in the world, both lost in their thoughts, and both oblivious to the fact that Naruto was conscious the whole walk.

AN: Well that went well, i think. This is my first fan fiction story EVER. So constructive criticism would be appreciated. IF I get good reviews, i might make more. Not sure though because finals are this week...


End file.
